


【L93N】為你實現聖誕願望

by N_J2111025



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 05:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17156090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_J2111025/pseuds/N_J2111025





	【L93N】為你實現聖誕願望

為你實現聖誕願望

#CP: L93XN (對ALLN 4P) (私心90)  
#ABO 燉肉、無節操，傻黑甜軟綿綿O車圓圓  
#車圓圓說了一定要這三個人去他家WWWWW

 

當看見車學沇發送的聖誕影片時，影片裡被點名的三位主角不約而同的挑了個眉，這是……邀請?

天知道當一個OMEGA邀請一個ALPHA去他家是多麼容易令人遐想的一件事情，更何況還是車學沇這個幾乎是隊內共有情人的人，這不知道有心還是無意的邀請到是讓三個ALPHA各自默默蠢蠢欲動。

不久前車學沇和他們說要搬出宿舍獨立時他們幾乎沒有一個人是贊同的，在他們眼裡車學沇這樣一個美味可口誘人的OMEGA一個人搬出宿舍住外面，那有多麼危險，天知道如果他半夜想喝香蕉牛奶沒人陪著他去超商買，一個人出去會不會被什麼奇怪的ALPHA騷擾，會不會有變態偷窺、尾隨他回家。

光是想想他們幾個內心就是一個崩潰，他們幾個圍在客廳義正嚴詞的阻止車學沇要搬出宿舍的想法，被幾個人圍在中間的車學沇捧著手裡的熱牛奶一臉無辜的眨了眨眼:「你們一個個都ALPHA，我不也跟你們住了好幾年了嘛。」

不...所以，這不是早被一群狼吃的一乾二淨了嘛，怎麼一點自覺也沒有呢。

幾個弟弟一臉黑，最終沒能阻止車學沇搬出宿舍，甚至一個兩個賭氣的說著。

「啊啊!哥不在沒人煩真是太好了。」

「哥以後可不要因為寂寞老是跑回來啊。」

「車學沇，我是不會去給你做吃的。」

最為嘴硬的所屬鄭澤運和93LINE兩隻，車學沇搬離開不久李在煥和韓相爀找了個理由就蹭到車學沇家去過了整晚，之後回到宿舍時兩人身上隱隱的都帶著一股他們熟悉的白百合香味，其他三個人默默的看著歡樂的討論著昨天在車學沇那吃了什麼東西的兩人內心波濤洶湧。

所以、既然現在車學沇都這樣光明正大的邀請了，那還不行動算什麼好ALPHA!不過以上基本都是個人解讀。

三人算是不約而同的行動了，所以當金元植大晚上的從工作室回來後，隨便整理了一下就提起準備給車學沇的草莓蛋糕出門時卻在玄關撞著正穿著鞋的李弘彬，愣了下金元植皺起眉問道:「喔MO，你……大晚上這是去哪?」

李弘彬看著金元植手上這大包小包的同樣感到不妙，阿西……這家伙該不會跟自己目標一樣吧，於是他瞇起眼問道:「那你呢?剛回還這還要出去?」

「我…我回工作室。」自以為不明顯的把手上的蛋糕往身後藏了下，金元植回應到，看著李弘彬挑了個眉抓起身旁大大的禮物包裝袋夾在手臂下站起身，對他露出一個虛假又不失禮儀的微笑開口:「是嗎?我去找N哥呢，你那份聖誕快樂我會幫你一起跟N哥說的。」

語畢、李弘彬看著半石化的金元植哼!了一聲轉過頭，這李弘彬和金元植不一樣，就只是對著車學沇口是心非，一半也是故意逗著車學沇玩，面對其他人小聰明似的佔有慾可讓其他人頭疼，金元植大概是最大的受害者。

「等一下、豆啊。」李弘彬還沒踏出一步，手剛扶上門把肩膀久被一把爪住，回過頭迎來的是金元植尷尬又不失禮儀的微笑:「我們……一起去吧。」

「你就不能回工作室嗎?」聽完金元植的話李弘彬忍不住咬牙切齒。

「不能。」金元植一瞬間沉下聲音，一臉嚴肅，李弘彬當下只想賞對方一巴掌，不過最終兩人還是一起出門了，要是在拖下去，撞見韓相爀或李在煥出來、那兩人行可又要變成三人行、甚至四人行。

這可不行。

於是93LINE兩人對視了三秒放棄掙扎，兩人迅速的一起出了門。

卻沒想到跟他們有同樣想法甚至比他們更早一步行動的大有其人，當他們循著地址來到車學沇的新家時卻在大樓露下看見他們熟悉的高大身影。

「澤運哥?」李弘彬眨了眨眼確認自己並沒有看錯，那個欺騙他們晚上要練習音樂劇的人現在就出現在他們眼前。

鄭澤運聽聞自己的名字轉過頭，看見手上大包小包的兩人皺了下眉頭:「……你們來這幹嘛?」

「大概是……跟哥你一樣吧。」金元植看著鄭澤運又望向身旁的李弘彬，眼底盡是死寂，早知道之前學沇哥纏著他去他宿舍時就不要嘴硬的拒絕了。

「給N哥時現聖誕願望來著呢。」李弘彬到是比金元植看開的多，不過顯然心底也是略為不爽，怎麼一個兩個都來跟他搶!

「呵……真是無語。」最早抵達的鄭澤運怕是臉最黑的那一位，他早從李在煥手裡騙來車學沇家的密碼可一偷溜進門那人居然不在家，大晚上的他記得車學沇今天並沒有行程，這人到底跑哪去了，知不知道危險。

「反正都這樣了，我們一起去找N哥吧LEO哥。」李弘彬說著就準備往大樓裡走去，卻被鄭澤運開口阻止。

「學沇不在，我剛剛上去過了。」

「不在?」

鄭澤運的話果不其然讓起他兩隻瞪大眼睛，大晚上車學沇一個人能跑去哪，他們都還記得車學沇說今天晚上沒事要窩在家裡看整天的電視還嚷嚷著要他們陪卻被無情的拒絕。

「跑去哪了?真是、這傢伙還不知道半夜出門危險嘛。」金元植說著煩躁的搔了搔後腦勺，想起很久以前他們還是練習生時期，大半夜實在肚子餓，央求著車學沇出去買吃的，那時後他們幾個除了鄭澤運和車學沇都是還未分化的小屁孩，趁著當時的軍紀班長鄭澤運不在，他們軟磨硬泡的讓車學沇答應，樂顛顛的在宿舍等著零食的幾個人等了好久也等不到車學沇回來。

這時本在房間睡著的鄭澤運走出來找不到車學沇，一問之下才知道車學沇去幫他們買零食，他們幾個發誓那真的是他們見過鄭澤運最兇的模樣，嚇的完全不敢吭聲，默默的追著甩門出去的鄭澤運去找去便利店的車學沇。

最後他們在巷子裡找到被似乎喝醉的兩個人糾纏的車學沇，好在事情並沒有鬧大，那兩人看著他們一大群人出來找人，酒好像也嚇醒一溜煙就跑了，連經紀人都不知道這件事情，但那次之後他們才清楚了解，車學沇是個OMEGA、雖然總是做為哥哥保護他們，可這個世界對他來說相對危險的多，他們得保護他才行。

之後他們都分化之後這種認知便更加根深蒂固。

「……我問看看吧。」鄭澤運嘆了口氣，心裡其實也有些不開心，他一直跟車學沇說要他住意安全，可他們擔心的總比車學沇自己擔心的多上數倍，那人總神經大條笑笑的對他說“澤運你想太多了啦”，也不知道是誰在聚餐上被吃豆腐也只會事後和他們說:『我覺得他一直摸我大腿我不太舒服。』

鄭澤運狠狠捏了對方臉頰一下教育:『你就應該直接推開他!』

『可是這樣…場面很尷尬嘛。』面對他的教育，車學沇總是會用可憐巴巴的表情為自己辯解，鄭澤運無奈的罵不下去，只能和弟弟們多多提高警戒。

鄭澤運拿出手機翻出通訊錄找到車學沇的對話框，本想直接問對方怎麼不在家，不過頭腦一轉想了下今天本可是要給車學沇驚喜的，就換了一個方式詢問，修長的手指迅速的打下一串話。

【回家休息了嗎?】____鄭澤運?

不出多久很快就跳出了回覆通知，語氣歡快就算只是文字他們也能感受到那上揚的語調。

【我回家啦澤運~不過剛剛想喝香蕉牛奶發覺上次存貨被煥尼喝光啦，我就出去買了嚶嚶嚶。】____車學沇。

回覆讓三人面色凝重，真不曉得是該打李在煥這皮孩子還是要唸車學沇這總是不擔心自己安危的人。

當93兩人看見鄭澤運露出那種扯了下嘴角的微笑後就知道，看來他們澤運哥選擇了後者。

【跟你說過幾次半夜不要自己出門，你有沒有點身為OMEGA的自覺了。】____鄭澤運。

【澤運你太擔心了啦，我就去超市沒有很遠的……】____車學沇。

是的，沒有很遠的那個超商大概就是走過兩條巷子過個馬路再穿過公園拐兩個彎，問題是車學沇住的這個小區，根本不是那種晚上還車水馬龍的地點。

車學沇說完還發過來一個小鳥抖抖抖的貼圖，三個人不願承認那一瞬間內心有受到衝擊，好可愛……

在金元植和李弘彬兩人還等著鄭澤運寄續回應時卻看鄭澤運關上頻募把手機收回口袋。

「哥?」李弘彬抬起頭有些疑惑，難不成這哥真的生氣了?一抬頭卻看見鄭澤運默默從背包裡拿出氣味掩蓋劑，這種東西雖不能完全隔絕信息素，但能破壞信息素的特徵並且稍佳遮掩在公共場合不少ALPHA、OMEGA為了不暴露自己信息素的味道都會使用，鄭澤運往自己身上噴了兩下，看了看他們倆開口:「你們……一起?」

金元植眨了眨眼，還沒搞懂鄭澤運想幹什麼，到是李弘彬已經湊上去拿過掩蓋記往幾身上噴了幾下又對著金元植直直按壓好幾下。

「先把東西上去找地方藏吧。」接過李弘彬交回手裡的掩蓋劑鄭澤運點點頭說道。

是的，鄭澤運對這個怎麼說也當成耳邊風一點也不知道該保護自己的人決定實施一點震撼教育。

※

就在車學沇手裡提著兩條胖胖瓶的香蕉牛奶準備回家時就收到鄭澤運的訊息，也沒多想的回覆了訊息結果又被唸了一頓，可憐巴巴的解釋完卻得不到鄭澤運的回覆，閩了閩唇，心想該不會真惹對方生氣了，的確他好像每次都把他們讓自己注意些小心一點的話當耳邊風。

不過他的確一直沒有出過什麼大事，就是之前剛搬出來晚上去了趟超市，經過公園時遇見酒醉的ALPHA再發酒瘋，不過他帽子一拉趕緊從旁繞過也沒發生什麼事情。

還是快點回家再打個電話報平安吧，這樣想著車學沇把手機收到外套裡，往回走去，不過是十幾分鐘的路程哪能有什麼事情呢。

他的確是這樣堅信著的。

但就在不久後車學沇覺得自己這次該不會真的踢到鐵板了，在他第三次因為身後詭異的腳步聲回頭卻沒看見半個人時真的有些緊張起來，要只是撞鬼可能都還好一些，雖然他一樣會嚇得暈過去。

可身後微微散發出帶有ALPHA氣息的信息素都在告訴他身後的是人類，而且還可能不只一個，只是路人，還是私生犯?跟蹤狂?自從兩年前自己公開承認性別後的確也遭受過一段騷擾，這也是為什麼他提出要搬出宿舍時其他人那麼反對的原因之一。

穿過公園時車學沇越來越不安，忍不住一邊走一邊拿出手機滑開介面，待機畫面還停留在剛才和鄭澤運的聊天對話框，鄭澤運依然沒有回覆訊息，他握緊手機左顧右盼了下加快腳步，在進入往他家的巷口時他瞬間停下了腳步，結果如他所猜想的身後傳來一陣跟著緊急停下步伐的聲音。

他不敢回頭看，把雙手緊緊握著的手機滑開介面，迅速的在上面打了一段話，接著抓緊手中的袋子就往大樓跑。

看著瞬間跑走的車學沇鄭澤運拉下外套的帽子感受到口袋裡的手機震動了一下，拿出手機看見螢幕上跳出來自車學沇的通知訊息。

【怎麼辦澤運，好像有人跟著我。】____車學沇。

「哥不回覆嗎?」看對著螢幕畫面冷笑了一下的鄭澤運一旁的金元植湊過來詢問，卻只見鄭澤運暗下手機螢幕比了個禁聲的手勢說道:「……還得懲罰他一下。」

※

當車學沇好不容易跑進大樓時鬆了口氣，可在他打開自家大門那一剎拿突然渾身又毛骨悚然，只有玄關自動亮起的一盞燈，客廳一片漆黑，他明明記得他出去的時後客廳的燈是開著的而且為什麼他家裡隱約有信息素的感覺，用過掩蓋劑的，退後了一步想離開家，耳邊卻突然傳來樓梯逃生門打開的聲音，這讓車學沇瞬間關上大門。

不對，這層樓只有他這一戶的。

抓緊手中的東西車學沇沿著牆壁，刷一下的跑進臥室關上門背靠著門板滑坐在地上，還好房間裡沒有其他信息素的感覺，車學沇喘著氣，心裡還是很慌張，打開手機看見鄭澤運的警告更是忍不住抽氣，而且鄭澤運還是沒有回覆他，抓緊手機車學沇一下子躦到被子裡把自己整個人罩住。

車學沇最終忍不住的撥打通鄭澤運的電話，電話響了好幾聲在車學沇著急的以為對方會不接他電話時電話才好不容易接通。

鄭澤運和金元植李弘彬站在車學沇家大門口外，鄭澤運手機響起來時他把手機拿出來擺在三人中間，金元植本想伸手接起，但卻給李弘彬阻止，直到故意過了一下才調成擴音接起，結果電話那頭傳出的聲音卻讓三人一瞬間有些心疼。

『澤…澤運?』

看了兩人一眼，鄭澤運把話筒湊到嘴邊說道:「怎麼了學沇?」

『澤運怎麼辦，好像…好像有人。』

「你在說什麼學沇?」

『好像有人跟蹤我，怎麼辦?剛剛回家的時後…還有樓…樓梯有聲音，明明這層只有我，客廳好奇怪，我明明開著燈出門，還有…嗚嗚，好像有人怎麼辦澤運…澤運。』

「好好，學沇沒事，我們馬上過去好不好，乖。」看車學沇似乎真嚇的不輕，鄭澤運覺得他們這懲罰似乎有些過頭了一邊安撫著車學沇一邊掛上電話，打開門他們剛才偷偷把東西塞到廚房時離開後順手關了燈，而且因為他們身上噴了氣味掩蓋劑車學沇才分辨不出是他們信息素的味道。

循著那白百合的香味，車學沇應該是跑回臥室了，在他們轉開臥室的門把時三人還是直直搖頭，擔心外面有人還忘記鎖上房門了真是。

房內縮在被子裡的車學沇也被這一聲門開的聲音嚇得夠嗆，瞬間響起自己怎麼沒關房門，門打開時剛才在客廳遺留的掩蓋過的信息素味道傳來令他心跳加速，辦隨那複數的腳步聲幾乎要崩潰的大哭。

直到被連人帶著被子的摟住他才真的哭出來。

「嗚嗚…放開、放開!我會報警走開……」掙扎之中被子都從身上落下來，車學沇緊低著頭遵守著小心不要看到犯人臉的守則，卻感受到身後的人摟住自己甚至湊到自己頸邊嗅了又嗅，只能一邊抽氣一邊掙扎，但卻漸漸的感受到一絲異樣，有一些熟悉的感覺。

睜開眼側過頭看間一雙烏黑的眼睛盯著自己，眼下帶著的淚痣如此熟悉:「……澤運?」

「嗯?」

「怎麼…..在這，嗚……拉比?彬尼?」被鄭澤運在脖子上輕咬了一口，車學沇忍不住發出一聲隱忍的呻吟，回過頭發覺房門口還有另外兩個身影。

「哥這下知道害怕了吧。」李弘彬雙手抱胸的走到床前捏了捏車學沇的臉:「以後不准再這麼隨隨便便的。」

「嗚…我不是。」

「哥，我們真的會擔心你啊，這次是我們嚇你沒錯，可如果真的遇到變態怎麼辦?」金元植也跟著走到床邊坐下伸手揉了揉車學沇躲在被子裡弄亂的頭髮。

「對不起……」車學沇似乎真的覺得自己錯了，小心意意的扯著被角抬頭看著他們，眼底還泛著水光的模樣實在招惹人，三人不約而同的吞了下口水，然而車學沇像是沒意識到似的又眨了眨眼問道他們:「不過你們怎麼會來啊?」

「這不是哥許了聖誕願望嘛。」李弘彬挑了個眉，代表三人發言:「這不是來給你實現願望來著。」

「啊?真的，我沒想到，啊…不過你們給我實現願望我今天什麼都沒準備來著，喔MO!要不現在叫個外賣?」長時間被拒絕的車學沇瞬間被成員要來他家裡找他玩的喜悅沖昏腦，似乎壓根忘了剛才還害怕的哭泣。

「不用了，學沇你這不是都準備好了嗎?」鄭澤運一說完車學沇回頭看向他還沒理解對方的意思就被一股力量拉過手臂直直摔到鄭澤運懷裡，還沒等他開口就被抬起下巴側過頭鄭澤運一口就咬上他的後頸:「啊…啊嗯，澤…澤運嗚，輕…輕點，嗚嗯。」

腺體被刺穿注入信息素的感覺讓車學沇瞬間渾身癱軟，指尖無力的抓著鄭澤運的外套發出哼聲。

「啊!LEO哥你太狡猾了，哪有不先說一聲的。」金元植見狀在一旁表達不滿，鄭澤運不久後鬆了口車學沇早就微微顫抖，整個臉微微脹紅，還沒等金元植湊過去他就眼睜睜看著車學沇被李弘彬拉走，從身後還過他的肩膀輕輕把車學沇的頭往一扳，李弘彬張口咬上還印有鄭澤運齒痕的地方。

接連被ALPHA信息素影響車學沇忍不住抓著被子磨蹭，嘴裡發出宛如幼獸的哼聲，李弘彬鬆口時他微微喘著氣手扶在床墊上，抬頭看向室內剩下的那個ALPHA，魅惑細長的杏眼眨了眨，微微張著的唇露出裡頭嬌嫩的紅舌，金元植幾乎是想也沒想的抓過人咬上那留下兩次齒印的地方。

「嗚…嗯!哼嗯，啊…哈…啊。」車學沇眼神渙散的微微張著口吸取氧氣，身上本就寬鬆的居家服被自己磨蹭的稜亂，白百合的信息素味道越來越濃烈，算過日子車學沇的發情期本就快到，如今在三個ALPHA的信息素下強制提前進入發情期。

金元植鬆口後車學沇幾乎是整個人癱軟的黨倘在對方懷裡，雙人床上三個人把他圍在中間，熟悉的信息素味道讓他很安心，抬手朝鄭澤運的方向胡亂的揮了揮，很快那人就如他所願的捉住他的手撫下身，鄭澤運拉著車學沇的手湊到鼻尖蹭了蹭，香甜的味道讓他只想把這人立刻拆吞入腹，實際上他也的確這麼做了。

三人的配合之下很快把躺在中間的車學沇脫的一絲不掛，幾個人也拖下沉重的外衣，失去衣物保護車學沇似乎有些冷的哆嗦了一下，李弘彬見狀拿了搖控器打開暖氣，室內溫度辦隨著幾個人的體溫一起升高。

在共享車學沇這方面他們很有默契，以前甚至要五個人搶，現在只有三個人還不怕掙不到位置。

順著車學沇腰不曲線滑下鄭澤運把人翻到正面拉開對方的雙腿，股間濕濕滑滑的泛著水光怕是剛才被他們咬住線體時就濕成一片，抬頭此時看見李弘彬正彎下腰吻上車學沇的唇，車學沇也抬起手回摟住這弟弟的頭。

唇舌交纏的發出嘖嘖的水聲，兩人吻得忘我的期間金元植雙手爬上車學沇的胸前開始色情的柔弄，果然不久車學沇便被他弄得無法專心接吻，一邊哼著一邊忍不住低頭去看胸前做亂的手，金元植遭到李弘彬的怒視，卻得意的挑了個眉，甚至俯下身去含住車學沇的乳尖吮吸，讓車學沇頓時發出拔高軟儒的呻吟，本摟在李弘彬頸的雙手空出了一隻捉上金元植後腦的髮絲。

李弘彬見狀不爽的用嘴堵住車學沇的呻吟聲，用力的把人按回棉被裡。

「嗚…嗚嗯。」

鄭澤運看著被弟弟弄得渾身發軟的車學沇勾了下嘴角，修長的指尖在對方大腿內側滑嫩的肌膚遊走，明顯感受到車學沇想夾起腿的舉動，兩手捉住那越發越纖細的腳踝環到自己腰上。

「學沇尼，又那麼濕呢。」鄭澤運一向擅長於言語上的調戲，若車學沇這時不是被李弘彬堵住了唇，又在金元植的玩弄下，他想對方一定會紅著臉垂他一拳，事實證明車學沇是有反應的，因為他說完話不久對方明顯的扭動腰肢掙扎。

鄭澤運只是笑了下捏了下對方幾乎沒剩多少肉的腰側，心想還是多來學沇家給他弄宵夜吃餵胖一點吧，在瘦下去即使鏡頭上好看，可抱起來都沒手感了。

滑過對方恥骨，鄭澤運把手探到車學沇身後的穴口，OMEGA發情時總輕易的能達到良好的自體潤滑，他只不過隨便摸個兩下就塞進去三根手指，抽出來時溼答答的淫液沾滿他的指尖，他故意把水漬蹭到車學沇的大腿根部。

「學沇、過來。」鄭澤運起身看向在車學沇上身做亂的兩隻，對著車學沇說道，聽見了鄭澤運的聲音車學沇迷迷糊糊的抬起頭，推了推李弘彬和金元植，雖然有些不滿，但他們兩個還是不大敢光明正大和鄭澤運搶，因為要是真的用信息素相互較勁，他們想……應該沒人能贏過鄭澤運，即使平時鄭澤運總被他們耍。

兩人退開後車學沇撐著身子爬起來伸手掛道鄭澤運脖子上，迷戀的蹭了蹭對方的頸間，仿造著他們咬自己的脖子的動作在鄭澤運側頸也咬了一口:「澤運……嗚嗯，想要……給我，嗚嗯。」

聽著車學沇胡亂的囈語，鄭澤運拖著對方臀部微微拖高讓他打開雙腿跪自己身上，解開自己褲頭釋放出早已挺立的下身，車學沇迷迷茫茫的跪在床上，低頭用鼻尖蹭了蹭對方，感受到鄭澤運身下的動作低頭不自主的尋找那伙熱的來源。

按住身上亂扭動的人，鄭澤運捉著對方纖細的腰肢，發覺車學沇最近瘦的幾乎兩手一握都能直接握住，性器頂端頂在穴口入口磨蹭了兩下慢慢頂入，濕滑的穴道輕意的被拓展開開來，車學沇仰起優美的頸部嘴裡吐著難耐的呻吟。

即使經歷過無數次的交合依然緊緻的地方令鄭澤運發狂，在進入到一半時車學沇想喊讓他等等時不顧一切的按下對方的腰直直頂到底。

「啊!哈啊…嗚好深…嗚…啊嗯。」車學沇緊閉雙眼，摟在鄭澤運頸上的手抓上對方握在他腰間的手掌，難耐的扭著腰想起來一些，ALPHA粗長得性器頂得他有些喘不過氣，即使接受過他們無數次一開始都還是讓他有些受不了。

「乖，學沇…一下就舒服了。」鄭澤運說著舉起一隻手按下車學沇的頭和他接吻一邊挺動起腰肢在肉穴裡抽插，噗疵噗疵的水聲很快響滿室內，放開車學沇的唇後鄭澤運捉住對方的腰發狠似的搗幹，像是要把這些日子的份一併討回來。

一旁看著這火辣畫面的兩人早也安奈不住，李弘彬仗著不管是車學沇還是鄭澤運都很寵他湊到兩人身旁，拉下車學沇上半身先是把車學沇的手往自己下體拉去，車學沇很快就意會到小惡魔的意思，嘴裡哼唧唧的還是解開對方褲頭幫人套弄起來。

「哥幫我含好不好。」在車學沇幫李弘彬幹手活到一半時李弘彬爭著大大的眼睛對他這樣說道，無奈之下車學沇只能側過身彎腰含住剛才手裡套弄過的火熱。

唯一剩下的金元植在一旁很不是滋味，湊到車學沇背脊又親又舔的在後頸線體上又咬了好幾口，雙手一邊環過對方的腰套弄起車學沇身前的性器。

「啊…嗚嗯，元植不要…不要再咬了嗚嗯，澤運…嗚澤運你要…等…等等。」車學沇吐出嘴裡的李弘彬性器，往背後看去，腺體反覆被注入信息素讓他頭昏腦脹。

接著在他後穴搗弄著的鄭澤運停下了動作，在肉穴內壁磨蹭著找尋那尚未開啟的生殖腔入口，在鄭澤運磨過生殖腔入口時發覺車學沇整個大腿內側都攀筋的抽蓄，安撫似的按住對方的大腿吻了吻車學沇的耳根:「沒事的學沇，放鬆讓我們進去。」

OMEGA的生殖腔一向敏感，即使車學沇不是第一次被進入生殖腔，可每一次開端都還是緊張的瑟瑟發抖，但鄭澤運還是感受到他們可愛的OMEGA努力的放鬆自己，獎勵似的揉了揉車學沇的頭髮，在車學沇放鬆的時刻粗大的性器頂在腔口一用力整個挺入。

「嗚!哈嗯…嗚疼…嗚澤運…澤運。」車學沇緊閉著眼，眼眶裡蓄著淚水在鄭澤運進入的那瞬間終於落下，眼前的李弘彬看的有些心疼，捧起車學沇的臉吻去他臉上的淚水:「沒事哥等等就不疼了，我們會讓你舒服的。」

「嗚…嗚嗯，彬尼。」車學沇被哄騙的迷迷糊糊的點頭，直到鄭澤運在他生殖腔裡挺動起來才又斷斷續續的哭起來，不過直到最後便開始發出甜膩的呻吟。

「啊啊…好舒服，嗚還要…嗚元植也給我，嗚彬尼親…哈嗯。」車學沇失神的淫喊著，似乎根本不知道自己說了什麼另人慾火的話，被三人在床上翻來覆去的折騰，卻像怎麼也不滿足似的喊著還要，再給他更多一些。

生殖腔完全被打開，幾個ALPHA分次的在裡頭射出精液成結標記，後頸上的齒痕密密麻麻的，他都沒心思去管明天到底要怎麼遮掩，怕是要請個兩天假了。

「哥知道外面很危險了吧，不過我們多標記你幾次就沒有ALPHA敢動你了。」

迷茫中車學沇似乎聽到這樣子的發言。

嗚……好像挺有道理的。

直到深夜，家裡兩隻發覺另外三人一直沒回宿舍瘋狂的發訊息，終於在李在煥分別給三人手機打了第十幾通電話，終於有幸被金元直接起來後聽見了不可告人的背景音。

他馬上掛上電話，一秒後改撥視訊通話，果然金元植接起電話那一剎那得到他們VIXX小可愛主唱驚人的咆嘯嗓音:『你們居然瞞著我和爀兒去找學沇哥!』

「你和爀兒之前不是來過了嘛。」金元植把電話往旁邊拿了一些，正好擴展的視角帶到身後糾纏的畫面，知道對面的人是李在煥也不管金元植是不是在通話鄭澤運依然從背後把車學沇壓在床上狠狠的肏弄，似乎因為生殖腔被頂的太深車學沇趴在床上一邊抖一邊抽氣的發出咿咿呀呀的哭聲。

電話那頭的李在煥頓是冷了臉，接著金元植看見李在煥手機畫面瞬間混亂，從另一頭聽見李在煥的呼喊聲:『爀啊!我知道他們哪裡了!他們居然跑去學沇哥那裡太過分了!快點穿外套我們也過去!』

金元植默默掛上手機，心想在那兩家伙還沒來之前自己還得再吃一次才行。

END


End file.
